


【wenrene】Darkness

by Alvin_022



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_022/pseuds/Alvin_022
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 21





	【wenrene】Darkness

拍卖会上高朋满座，并排坐着的两个人看似亲昵，实则眼神毫无交集。

裴柱现一边盯着台上刺眼的灯光一边想着如何解释自己的清白与讨好孙胜完，另一边的孙胜完则低着头若有所思，想起这阵子工作繁忙导致两人没有多余的时间相处，裴柱现如今坐在身旁的沉默更是把关系推向死亡的边缘。

她与裴柱现秘密交往了这么多年，就是为了不引起风波，社会对于同性之间存在着太大的歧视与偏见，她们在一开始便定下了约定，无论如何都不能让这段关系曝光。或许开头那不切实际的约定便是这段恋情畸形的开始，可这几年下来孙胜完真的感觉到幸福过，裴柱现照顾她照顾的很好，体贴至极又温柔多情，才会让她在无意间越陷越深，甚至自私的想着就这么躲藏一辈子也可以。

身为家中老二的孙胜完不用担心家族企业的问题，她姊姊处理得非常好，不过身为独生女的裴柱现就不是这么一回事了，这阵子开始裴柱现越来越忙碌，必须得加班到深夜，久而久之，这种平衡就会失衡。

导火线是日积月累的误会，点燃引信的火苗则是那篇报导。

《轰动商界！裴家与金家的企业联姻！》

报导写了什么一点也不重要，标题就已经足够令人心灰意冷。纵使孙胜完觉得自家企业一点也没有比朴家逊色，可最大的致命伤就是性别。

她忍不住在大庭广众下红了眼眶，所幸镜头对焦在拍卖会场上并没有人注意到她的狼狈，沉默的低下头，泪水便落在她礼服上，动作迅速的抹去眼角的泪，再抬头时还是勉强自己挂上微笑。

而舌尖上酸涩的苦只有她自己知道。

大概她向上天借来的幸福已经在今天全数用尽了，既然报导都出来了，那么也能顺理成章的放手了，连带用这种几近残酷的方式逼自己放弃。

她不动声色的往空着的另一边挪了一些，裴柱现连正眼都不看她一眼，孙胜完觉得自己既悲哀又可笑。

拍卖会顺利结束了，本来想在散场前找借口先离开的孙胜完被裴柱现一把拉住了手腕。

「去哪？」

「我不舒服，想走了。」

「不舒服为什么不早说？我们走。」

「不用，别管我。」

「别闹了，走。」

有几家媒体注意到这里的骚动纷纷靠了过来，裴柱现侧过身把孙胜完挡在身后，对着镜头笑了笑后便带着孙胜完离开。

……

城市下起了倾盆大雨，拍卖会场离家里又有很长一段距离，不想在这种狂风暴雨的夜晚开远路的两人只好在邻近的酒店住下，本来孙胜完还想干脆开两间房间彼此不用见到面，结果在裴柱现的坚持下还是妥协了。

大概她也总是在对她妥协。

孙胜完洗完澡出来的时候裴柱现不知道什么时候叫了客房服务，两大瓶的洋酒被她几乎喝光，房间里没有开灯，只有没拉上窗帘的窗外偶尔闪过的打雷与微弱的月光照映进来，裴柱现看过来的目光异常炙热。

「……妳喝酒了？」

「胜完……」

孙胜完无可奈何，半躺在沙发上的人浴袍微微撑开，里头的春光乍现，她叹了口气移开目光，夺走她手中的酒杯。「别喝了，明天会头痛。」把空酒瓶拿到角落放好后又走向了窗帘打算将它拉上，裴柱现从后面贴了上来。

喝过酒后贴在后颈的脸颊烫的惊人，孙胜完抖了抖肩膀，试图甩掉环上她腰际的手，「姊姊，别这样！」

「胜完，我好想妳。」

一手拉开腰前的蝴蝶结，浴衣便往左右敞开，微凉的手指深入里头，摸上她细致的皮肤，孙胜完倒抽了一口气，双脚渐渐使不上力，只能用手撑着落地窗。

「姊姊……」

「嘘－－」

喝了酒的人半垂着眸子，眼底倒映着窗外高楼的灯光左右摇曳着，她扳过孙胜完的脸亲吻着她的唇，放弃抵抗的孙胜完闭起眼睛算是默许了，阖眼的下一刻带着红酒酸涩的舌头侵入口腔，舔过她的齿根后又退了出来，半讨好似的轻咬下唇。

明明在说着对不起，却又那么的含糊不清。

孙胜完忍不住皱起眉头，内心矛盾的可以，既想拒绝、又忍不住的退让。

裴柱现扯着浴衣往下拉，从后方亲吻她的背，极细腻的动作犹如绣花般落在她突起的骨头上，惹得孙胜完全身酥麻，耳后与侧颈是她的敏感带，裴柱现抓准了这点挑逗着她，舌尖滑过肌肤暧昧的沾湿了整片，孙胜完的喘息声开始加重。

裴柱现很懂得掌握节奏，知道孙胜完喜欢被触摸的每个地方，不疾不徐的一边吻着她一边用双手捧着浑圆把玩着，接触冷空气的顶端在刺激之下逐渐坚挺起来，暧昧的呻吟被紧咬着下唇的孙胜完含在嘴里，裴柱现轻勾起唇角，在她耳边低语。

「别忍耐。」

孙胜完被翻了个身向后推，背抵在玻璃窗上发出闷响，裴柱现吻过她的嘴角后顺势而下，在她的脖子与锁骨前留下大大小小的红印，越容易被看见的地方她啃咬的更用力，孙胜完吃痛的嘶了一声，寻回理智的裴柱现停下动作，在几乎要渗出血来的印子上赔罪的舔吻。

孙胜完的呼吸平复了下来，她弯下身子衔住胸前的敏感用牙齿轻咬与吸吮着，额前的头发挠着锁骨带来一阵细微的痒，孙胜完蹙着眉头，发出了小声而撩人的呻吟，裴柱现满意的挑了挑眉，盯着她呼吸急促而上下起伏的腹部。

在她空着的手往下探的同时，孙胜完的双脚忍不住发软，像抱紧浮木般环抱着裴柱现，把头靠在她的肩膀上，呼出的气息热热的吹在裴柱现侧颈。裴柱现一手扣着她的腰防止她更加下滑，往里探的手指一下子就被沾湿，每个动作都发出淫靡的水声。

「舒服吗？」

孙胜完没有回答，不过红透了的耳根已经出卖了她，裴柱现看了一眼便笑了起来，缩在她怀里的人不满的咬着她肩头算是抗议。

抽送的动作既轻柔又缓慢，孙胜完随着每次的深入发出如小猫般惹人怜爱的短促呻吟，明明开了空调，她却燥热的连额角都凝结着汗珠，裴柱现的动作正在逐渐加快，孙胜完的双手轻挠着她的背，眉头紧蹙着，拱起的背部绷紧。

「姊姊……」年下被压低了的嗓音带着哭腔，不甘心的感觉在心口蔓延，从心底反映上来的苦浓的不象话，裴柱现愣了愣，看着她泫然欲泣的表情顿时慌张了起来，她放轻了动作，心疼的吻上她的唇，一下一下的安抚着她。

「不哭，胜完啊……」

她的吻依旧温柔，孙胜完闭上眼，任由眼泪从眼角滑落，她抬起双手捧着裴柱现的脸，一反之前的冷漠，反倒热烈的响应着对方，甚至主动的伸出舌头，裴柱现没放过这个机会，用牙齿轻轻咬着，两人的舌尖在嘴里交缠。

重新激烈起来的动作中夹带着浓烈的欲望，被吻的喘不过气的孙胜完连忙退开，下唇都被吸吮的有些红肿，她大口的喘着气，理智被冲撞得支离破碎的她说不上话，只得依循着本能舒服的仰起头，现在的她不论是呼吸还是娇喘都能刺激裴柱现，使她更加的卖力。

脚趾舒服的蜷缩在一起，快感顺着血液在她全身上下蔓延开来，浪潮填满了她内心的不安，连带着将她卷入了情欲的深海里，裴柱现紧紧抱着她颤抖的身躯，激烈运动凝结成的汗水从她眉尾顺着脸颊滑落，手臂发酸的她正大口的喘着气，胸前上下起伏着。

两人的浴衣早就在刚才的纠缠中被脱掉扔在地上，裴柱现用脚拨开凌乱成团的衣服，小心翼翼的不让孙胜完跌倒，走到床边把人扔进柔软的大床里。

孙胜完累的有些想睡了，又莫名其妙的想起自己刚才做过的决定－－虽然她依旧深深的爱着裴柱现，可是为了她的将来，她愿意做出牺牲、做出退让。

过了今晚，妳便不是我的了。

外头的雨势渐缓，不过厚重的云层让今晚的夜看起来深沉的恐怖，她早就不在乎现在几点了，既然这是最后一次，那么她想要就这么放纵到黎明。

裴柱现压在她的身上，头发从她肩头垂落下来，孙胜完抬起手把头发拨至同一边后搂住她的脖子。

「累了吗？累了我们就睡觉……」

孙胜完摇摇头，双手一用力便把裴柱现往下拉，两个人的鼻尖相抵，「照妳喜欢的方式做吧。」

裴柱现眨眨眼睛，伸出手到床头柜上，把台灯的灯光调暗一些，「好，那我可没打算放过妳。」

夜还长着呢。

……

东方的天空被染成了鱼肚白，随着时间越接近黎明，外头的天色就越亮。

孙胜完在最后一次被推上顶峰时终于忍不住哭了出来，她哭的声嘶力竭，哭着说她愿意退让，哭着说出她今晚纵容的理由。

裴柱现只是紧紧的抱着她，每亲吻一次她的眼角就说一次对不起，她告诉她那并不是真的，她告诉她不论如何她都爱她，很深很深那种。

就算见不得光又如何，就算一辈子无法摊在阳光底下被世人所接受也无所谓，漫长的余生里共同生活在黑暗中那也无妨。

因为她们就是彼此的光。

－END－


End file.
